Lombax Past and Lineage
by TheNexium
Summary: Ratchet takes a request from old enemies and brings along a friend. But what happens when the request hides a truth that no one saw? And what is the friend hiding. Lemons, this is the smut version of a fanfiction that's being collabed offline. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my gremlins and friends. This fun little Fan Fiction has been sitting in the back and can take it no more. This round will be following after A Crack in Time, of the Ratchet and Clank series. So without further ado let's introduce the characters shall we.**

A small young male creature is running from a growing mob. He stands at five foot eight inches tall but can only be seen as a living creature by his tail that is trailing him. His tail is nearly bitten by one of the closer ones of the mob as more continue to join. The mob is a mixture of Blarg and Tyrenoids all blasting or trying to capture the young creature. He pants as he pulls his tail in again from a biting Tyrenoid.

"Hey I could use a pick up here!" His voice sounds like he just finished puberty. He picks up the pace, almost literally feeling the hot breath of the mob closing in on him. Doing a quick turn he fires a hidden blaster from his hip and it knocks ten of the closest ones back into the mob causing the entire group to pull back some and trample the few that fell under foot.

"Where the hell's my pick up?!" He yells this time.

"Alright, jeez, don't get your fur in a bunch. I'm homing in on your comm now and will be within grapple range shortly." The other voice, this one a little more feminine but somewhat of a tomboyish tone. He shakes his head and blind fires behind him again. This time he hears a satisfying halt as he hits a larger number this time.

 _Thank whatever deity exists that I am good with technology and building things._ He thinks as he keeps running, he spots a ship coming in from behind.

"Oh that better be you." He mumbles as he puts away the blaster. He hears something click like its being locked into place. Then the ship flies forward a few meters and a hook is out under the body of the ship. He grins as he reels his arm back and throws a punch launching an electromagnetic grappling hook from his arm to the hook under the hull. He's automatically pulled off his feet up to the ship.

More blasters fire as he is pulled away from the mob.

"Hit the gas girl!" He yells as the aiming gets better just missing his legs. The ship speeds up and the cockpit opens as he reaches the end of the grappling line, and the ship. He manages to climb up into the ship and shuts the cockpit. No one else is inside.

"You were cutting it a little close don't you think?"

"Well it's not easy tracking a handsome stud like you, who's wearing all black. And please take off that mask before some ranger on patrol spots us and pulls us over." The ships navigation unit says. The male takes off his mask and hood to reveal two long lombax ears and short cropped messy hair. His fur is red with orange crosses, including an X cross over his nose area, compared to a normal lombax of beige with yellow stripes, and his eyes are gold with a blue green rim. His face is a deeper red though proving that he is still blushing from her earlier comment.

"Aww did I make you blush Jaxon?" The nav unit says.

"So what if you did Rachel? Your programming let's you flirt. Maybe I should fix that back home." Jaxon retorts. It's silent in the cabin for a few minutes then Jaxon bursts out laughing as Rachel does the same.

"Oh you almost got me with that one." Rachel says, a holographic female lombax appears in the seat next to him.

"Heh I almost believed it myself. But don't worry I won't mess with your programming. Your to special to take that away." Jaxon says, the hologram blushes hard.

"Oh shush you. So did you get what you were looking for?" The hologram asks. Jaxon pulls something from his pouch on his back. He sets the coordinates for there home and then focuses on the device in his hands.

"The final component to be able to complete my life long task." He says.

"For something this small why did those goons chase you?" She asks.

"For the other thing I took. But it's encrypted, I'm good with tech but this is more your department. Think you could handle opening files that shouldn't be opened?" He asks holding up a flash drive.

"Oh I'll crack it open like you do your eggs in the morning." She says,making them both laugh again. Jaxon wipes a tear from laughing so hard.

"Hehe, no but seriously, I can get this open asap. First things first we need to get back to my main frame." Rachel says. Jaxon cracks a smile as he grabs the wheel turning off the autopilot.

"Then hold onto your circuits." He says before buckling up and hitting the warp drive.

 **Well now, they seem to have it planned out. Let's hope nothing stops these two in their tracks. Till next time my Gremlins and** **Friends.**

 _ **Remember**_ _ **to**_ _ **keep the balance!**_


	2. Surprises

_**Three days later**_

Ratchet is navigating the ship to his current destination.

"Tell me again why we're going to a Blarg research facility Clank. I thought the Blarg had a grudge against us for destroying there planet?" Ratchet asks his friend and ally.

"Apparently they are reformed after the Bio-bliterator incident. They have been trying to fix those affected. Such as the Tyrenoids, they have actually managed to reverse the effects of the Bio-bliterator." Clank says. Ratchet let's out a low whistle.

"Well if they are really reformed I guess we'll see. Alright tell me what they contacted us for again?" Ratchet asks as he checks the ship systems. They are nearing their destination and need to be prepared for anything.

"Their connection said something about a thief taking vital components from one of their machines. That's about all. Hopefully they'll go into more detail later when we land." Clank says as the ship enters the planets atmosphere. Ratchet opens the landing gear as he sees the nearing ground. Five minutes later he and clank are climbing out after a bumpy landing. A tall, six foot tall Blarg approaches them. He's wearing a black button down shirt, black slacks, and pointy dress shoes.

"Hello Ratchet, Clank. I see you answered our communication swiftly, just like we hoped. My name is chairmen Tyler, fourth seat of the new council for Blarg society." Tyler says extending a hand, Ratchet shakes it cautiously making sure that nothing will attack for no good reason.

"So your in charge of this facility then. Mind giving us a few more details on what happened? What you gave us isn't much help in tracking these thieves." Ratchet says.

"Actually I can do one better. We have cameras all over the planet. All free range of course. Come along I'll show you." Tyler says leading Ratchet and Clank along a path.

Five minutes later, and one long boring tour of the facilities 'main' floor, they arrive in the security room. As Tyler said monitors show different parts of the planet from their landing zone to even deeper into the planets crust. Ratchet notices that very few workers are on the surface, just enough to make it look like its being manned, but not enough to actually keep it running.

"Where is everyone?" Ratchet asks.

"They're at home with their families. No point in coming into work if a crucial component for our job goes missing." Tyler says.

"Crucial component?" Both Ratchet and Clank ask.

"Yes the thief in question-" Tyler points at the center screens which show someone by passing all the security and defenses from three days ago.

"Saw fit to break in and steal the spectral flux converter. It's main design was for our Bio-bliterator reversal machine. It took energy from natural elements of life, solar, wind, even the gas built up under the planet, and turned it into power to reverse the robotification process. While we worked on many projects here that one was the most crucial since there were so many effected by it." Tyler explains.

The figure walks into a room and jumps up onto a machine. He carefully opens a hatch and starts tearing the insides out with tools that must be hidden under his cape. He pulls out a glowing box like part with tubes that practically blind the screen. Then the lights out and he puts the machine back together. When he walks out of the room though he is greeted by a Tyrenoid and a Blarg. They immediately give chase as the thief leaps over them and seems to grind on air. Along the way the alarms are set off so the thief hides in a room. He looks at the monitors quizzically and then plugs in a flash drive and downloads a copy of something. After that he disappears in the vents till he reaches outside. But instead of sliding on air he hoofs it. Running hard for his life as a mob of Tyrenoids and Blarg grows behind him.

"Well seems like he is quite an escape artist if he got away from them on foot." Ratchet says

"Had help actually." Tyler says, looking back at the monitor Ratchet and Clank watch as a ship comes slightly into view and with a hook underneath. They watch as the thief winds up and punches loose a hook shot grappling hook. One of the latest models as well compared to the one they have. It actually looks better than the one they use.

"Why did you wait till yesterday to contact us? If this was three days ago you should have called the police instead of us."Clank says. Tyler looks at the robot and sighs.

"Believe me we would have. But police would shut production completely for a week and we have ideas and experiments that need to go out by the end of the week, two days away. Had we called them then we'd be behind schedule and our society does not take tardiness well. We called you because we couldn't find any trace ourselves, so we decided why not give the Lombax that destroyed our world a chance. Maybe he won't destroy us all this time." Tyler explains, while Ratchet and Clank look sheepishly at each other.

"Alright, we'll do it. Come on Clank this would be a good time to try out those special tracking goggles we made." Ratchet says heading back out to the vent the thief exited through. Clank follows and as soon as they leave the security room, he jumps onto Ratchets back.

Outside Ratchet puts on a set of goggles that Clank hands him from inside his storage compartment. He turns them on and it takes a minute to activate fully.

As soon as the goggles turn on Ratchet looks up at the vent and the goggles highlight where the thief touched the vent exit. He looks down and around the spot, and spots the faint foot prints of the thief. He follows the foot prints. Along the way he has to repeatedly fight off the planets wild life. He doesn't like to beat animals of any kind but it's the only way he's managing to survive without damage. He jumps over the large ones and uses his holo shield to block the smaller ones while he uses his blaster to stun the larger ones. Then he uses his omni-wrench to beat the smaller ones back, all while keeping a keen eye to the thief footprints.

"Ratchet incoming message." Clank says over his shoulder as they reach the end of the foot trail. Ratchet looks up and spots the faint emission trail from the ship the thief used to escape.

"Who's it from?" He asks while locking the signature into the goggles mainframe and takes them off.

"It is from Angela." Clank replies. He passes the email screen to Ratchet.

"Angela? Isn't she still working for Mega Corp?" Ratchet wonders aloud as he opens the video message.

"(Static) **Hey Ratchet, Clank! Long time no see! It's Angela Cross here. So how have you guys been? I'm good, yes still working for Mega Corp. Hey listen, I have some free time next couple of days. We're about to release a new product so Abercrombie is giving us a break. Come back and visit some time, I'm still living in the Bogon galaxy, Endako, Megapolis**." The message ends leaving coordinates back to her.

"Well she seems to be doing well for herself. What do you say clank, wanna go visit Angela?" Ratchet asks.

"Are you certain that is a good idea? We are in the middle of a job."

"Sure bud, heck she might have something to help us out, she is one of Mega Corp's best. So she's bound to have something we can use. Besides its been years since we actually saw her. She must have missed us." Ratchet says. Clank hops off his back.

"If that is what you want to do. And you still have the emission trail locked in the goggles mainframe. So we can always follow it later." Clank says. Ratchet smiles and they walk the rest of the way back to the ship.

A few hours later Ratchet and Clank find themselves back in the Bogon galaxy, back on Endako, in Megapolis.

"Security systems are as spot on as ever." Ratchet says, Clank hops on his back as the security drones attack Ratchet.

Using his wrench he swings left and right knocking the Security bots back, he back flips over charging bots and brings his wrench down in a meteor slam. He throws his wrench and it gets stuck in a wall, so he pulls out the doom glove and tossing two containers, eight of his doom bots run around chomping and using their mini rockets to cut a path through them, leaving them in scraps along the way. Ratchet pulls his wrench from the wall and swings it in a circle wiping out the last of the security bots as his doom bots self destruct.

"Whew. Now that's a work out." Ratchet says. Clank Agrees, and directs Ratchet to Angela's apartment.

"Coming!" Angela says as the door is knocked on ten minutes later.

"Man if it's another tellemarkerter I'm gonna use the security bots to blast them." She mumbles to herself walking to the door in her short pajama bottoms. They hug her hips nicely showing off her slender legs from thigh to her petite three toed foot, as most of her species has. A light blue crop top that leaves her hourglass figure,and gold and brown striped fur, exposed, but still covering her upper arms and tits. With out her helmet and goggles on her hair is in a huge mess right now but reaches to just below her shoulders. Her large ears pick up the faint sound of a bot by her door.

"Yeah who is it?" Angela asks swinging the door open wide without looking through the peep hole.

"It's Ratchet and-whoa!" Ratchet exclaims. He never saw Angela like this before, barely any clothing on, and messy hair. Her sport shorts barely off her hips, her tops loosely covering her breasts. Truthfully since she's older than Ratchet he never thought of her sexually, mostly because of their work history and the fact that she doted on him usually like an older sister. But seeing her like this, his body reacts to her like she just set off every mating reaction his body could have at once.

 _It's just a natural thing I guess, seeing a beautiful female of your own species. Old enough to breed, that's for sure, but I can't. Or more like shouldn't, she's older than me, and she has a life. I can't ruin that by acting on my baser instincts. But I gotta admit, with a woman like Angela life would never be boring, and we'd no longer be the only two pure bred Lombaxes in this universe._ Ratchet thinks to himself.

Angela smiles when she sees it's Ratchet and Clank at her door.

 _Well Ratchets sure grown up. Big and strong muscles, and I'm guessing he's learned some of the lombax secrets wearing Armor like that. But no stop thinking like that Angela, he's like family. I'm sure he'd like to be with someone a bit more his age. But I wonder what it would feel like underneath a man like that who's repeatedly saved the galaxy. Ugh gotta stop thinking like that._ Angela thinks to herself. Then she looks directly at Ratchet follows his line of sight, then her fur bristles with her blushing and she runs back inside.

"Sorry! Come on in and sit on the couch I'll be out in a bit!" She yells over her shoulder running to her bedroom to change out of her pajamas.

"Well that's was unexpected. She is usually so well behaved and is almost always covered from head to toe." Clank says. Ratchet doesn't say anything as he walks inside looking down embarrassed for his behavior.

 _I can't believe I just ogled Angela like that._ He thinks, not noticing the pole, he walks into it. He grunts as he hits his head and then falls on his tail. Clank walks over to him.

"Ratchet are you OK, you seem distracted." Clank says. Ratchet shakes his head clear.

"Yeah bud, sorry just a little disoriented from that fight. I'll be fine in a bit." Ratchet says sitting on the couch. Clank doesn't believe him and does a bio scan. What he finds he keeps to himself.

 _Oh my god I can't believe I just opened the door looking like that. If that was anyone else I'd have blasted them right off my door step. But Ratchets eyes... No stop Angela! He's a friend, that's all!.. Still it felt nice to be noticed as a woman again, not just a scientist._ Angela thinks to herself as she heads to her closet. She strips out of her top and shorts leaving her in a dark grey strapless bra and matching thong. She goes in her closet and pulls out a pair of skin tight royal blue leggings, and a sleeveless shirt that hugs her body fully.

She looks at herself in a full length mirror, her leggings framing her thighs well, her shirt showing off her large double D cup bust, she cups her breasts a little moaning internally. Her hair is up as she combs it down with her hand, and decides to not wear her helmet and just let her hair down. But she still grabs her goggles and ties her ponytail.

"Hey sorry about that, you caught me when I was waking up." Angela says. It's been a day for her having sent the message.

"It's OK, you've caught me waking up more times than I can count." Ratchet says trying to ease the tension in his own mind. But his comment makes Angela blush. Clank interrupts before they say much else.

"Well we are sorry for waking you Angela. But we thought it would have been best if we visited as soon as we can. We are currently on a mission to find a thief and we need to track him. But we received your call and decided to come visit you first, as we have not seen you in nearly a decade." Clank says.

"Well that's sweet of you. So what's the job?" Angela asks. Clank explains the details they have collected only from starting it.

 _I never noticed how wonderful she looks with her hair down. But then again she usually wore a helmet all the time. Ugh stop Ratchet, you have to stay focused right now._ Ratchet thinks to himself as he listens to Clank and Angela talk.

"Hey Ratchet, you still have those goggles with the vapor trail? I can trace it from here and give you the closest planet it landed on." Angela says. Ratchet nods reaching in his Armor pants pocket and pulling out the goggles. Angela takes them as he hands them over and walks over to her holo desk.

"So can I get a look at who your hunting?" Angela asks. Clank looks to Ratchet who nods and then he looks towards the center of the room. As Angela plugs the goggles into her desktop and waits for the vapor trail to load into her tracking system, she turns to the image that Clank is replaying. She watches the security footage playback through Clanks eyes. She flinches just slightly her eyes focusing on on the figure.

 _No it can't be! He disappeared years ago. Why would he resurface now of all times?_ Angela asks herself watching the security playback finish.

"Seems this thief is pretty good." Angela says turning back to the holo screen on her desktop. She pulls up the vapor trail for the ship and uses a program too trace it's path

"OK your first stops gonna be Fefrir, Yotienheim galaxy. Mind if I join you guys? I'm gonna be off for a while like I said in the message, it would be nice to get out for a while." Angela says. Ratchet and Clank look at each other.

"Um are you sure Angela? We're gonna be fighting monsters, robots, and things we don't even know about." Ratchet says, on one hand he thinks it would be nice to have someone else along, even though the ship is a little cramped. But on the other hand she was out on the field once during the Proto-pet fiasco. And she barely survived that when she revealed herself.

"Yeah, I'm big girl, I can protect myself." Angela replies. Ratchet shrugs.

"Alright, you can come along for now. But I'm letting you know now, if we run into more trouble than you can handle I'm locking you in the ship." Ratchet says, playing a doting father or caring lover.

 _She's the last known female of our species in this dimension I'd rather she hate me for protecting her than lose her to some random laser fire._ Ratchet thinks to himself as he looks down at his omni-wrench in his lap.

 _He's worried for me? How sweet, more than I can say for alot of the males of other species I dated._ Angela thinks to herself before she nods in agreement.

"Clank tell Aphelion we'll be adding a passenger." Ratchet says. Clank nods and signals the ship through his antenna.

"Aphelion? Isn't that lombax for angel?" Angela asks. Ratchet nods.

"We've got alot of catching up to do. But we can do that along the way to Fefrir." Ratchet says.

* * *

 **?:well this was awesome. Let's get to the interview part of the story.**

 **Ratchet: um, OK this will be my first time actually doing this interviewing thing.**

 **Angela: Same here guys. But this for the fans. And as long as it doesn't feel to personal I will answer to the best of my abilities.**

 **5'5" creature lands inbetween the two.**

 **Drak: hey guys I'm one of the writers here to let you know we'll be putting this up maybe on a monthly basis from here on in.**

 **Ratchet: Hey! Watch it you gecko! Nearly landed on us!**

 **Drak: Turns head slowly showing off rows of razor sharp fangs. "Did you just call me a Gecko little rat? Cause I will have you know I AM A MOTHER F #$ING DRAGON!**

 **Angela: "Ratchet you might want to RUN!"**

 **Ratchet: Bolts from chair as Clank shakes his head in his chair.**

 **Drak: "Run lombax run cause I'm gonna turn you into crispy critter." I say chasing him.**

 **Another creature comes down.**

 **?: oh crap is Drak pissed.**

 **Angela: yeah, so who are you?**

 **Kate: names Kate! And to let everyone know we will be taking questions for the interviews and put up answers when we can.**

 **Both:** ** _Remember to keep the balance!_**


	3. Good and Bad News

Jaxon is coming out of a room filled with steam. He is a 17 year old lombax, five feet eight inches tall, fire red hair, dark orange fur with bright red orange stripes, and living on a planet most believe to be long abandoned do to inhospitable circumstances. He's wearing just a pair of sweat pants that hang at the bottom. He's feet leave steam to rise as he steps on the cold floor. The orange crosses on his fur get bigger or smaller on his body whether your looking his body from the floor up, or his head down.

"Hey Rachel, how's the decryption going?" He asks as he reaches a computer console. He looks over to another door intently wanting to go to it because of what lies behind it.

"Well who ever put this encryption knew what they were doing. I barely have a fourth of the data cracked." She responds through the intercom. The computer monitor displays a small screen with her face, the rest of the jumbo tron sized screen is codes and equations rolling across.

"Show me what you got love." Jaxon says while he stands straight up and stretches. His muscles rippling as he does this, showing off his athletic form. Rachel nods on her little screen and looks at the larger screen, the codes switch over and a screen with a large file appears. Opening the file reveals a few more files, Jaxon opens the first and it's blueprints of some kind. He looks confused as it looks like the Blarg old planet harvester they used when Drek was in control but a few parts are reversed. He opens another and it's the Bio-bliterater, but more destructive specs.

"Wish I never helped design that thing." Jaxon mumbles. He opens a new file and this one's of the machine he took apart for the flux converter.

"That's the last time I design something that vital with someone so close by. Fucking Blarg fucked me over on that deal, I just took back what was mine." He thinks aloud. Each file reveals blueprints of weapons or gadgets turned more deadly than originally designed. He reaches the end it seems to be a jumble of the weapons and gadgets shrunk into a suit, but it's the not the final blueprint so it's of no real use.

"This everything?" Jaxon asks. Rachel nods.

"For now, I'm actually decrypting a video in the drive as we speak, I would like to show you as soon as its done." Rachel says as the screen returns to the decryption screen.

"Alright tell me when you have more done. I'll be in my workshop if you need me for anything." Jaxon says heading to the door he was looking at before.

"Actually we have uninvited guests. Some bots who are searching for a way beyond the front door." Rachel says. Jaxon stops and sighs, before turning around and heading to a drawer built into the wall. He strips off his pants, leaving him wearing nothing more than black boxer briefs. He rummages through the drawer and pulls out a pair of dark grey armored combat pants. Next he pulls out a tank top and a sweater with one sleeve missing and the other an extremely short sleeve. He puts it on and heads the complete opposite direction of the console.

"I'll be back, might wanna set up another ice bath." Jaxon says punching in a code that calls down an elevator. He grabs his Omni-wrench off the wall, a slightly longer one compared to Ratchets with a short and long hook at the end, and goes in to the elevator.

"Crap forgot shoes. Oh well it's just a couple of bots, should be through with this quick enough." He says as the elevator shuts and starts up to the ground level. He checks his pants making sure they still take blows and deflect them, nearly tossing his wrench into a wall in the process. He makes sure his hidden armor under his sweater stays that way. He looks down the sight of his blaster and sets the firing mechanism. He sighs as he holsters the blaster and flexes his muscles. Stretching his arms and legs as the elevator raises. He's finished stretching his back when the elevator stops. He grabs his wrench from his back and holds it with two hands like a swordsman.

Outside the elevator doors

Both bots are legless, with jet propulsion systems helping them hover off the ground. They are made of armor plated together covering their circuits and wires. They have pointed slit visors for their optics, they glow orange red. Their armor is freshly waxed and buffed that they practically shine in the moonless night all the same.

"Merc are you sure this is a good idea? I've heard that most people, or bots like us, end up going missing on this planet." Says the bot on the left.

"Ah don't get your wires in a bunch Green. Besides your the one who wanted to go on an adventure. Well now we've traveled across two galaxies, nearly twenty different planets, this one's the last stop on our adventure. Then we can finally get some RNR and do normal stuff." Says the bot on the right known as Merc.

"I guess your right Merc. Alright let's go and see if we can't find some treasure." Green says pulling out a blaster from his back.

"That's the spirit you old battle droid. Now what's behind door number one?" Merc asks floating up to the door while pulling his own blaster out. Green follows close behind and keeps himself on a swivel. When they are within ten feet of the door they hear a hiss and then the sound of something stopping. Both of them point their blasters at the giant door. It begins to open slowly, as if taunting them with the chance of treasures or untimely death.

Jaxon is waiting for the door to open taking up a stance that he can use to push himself through his attackers if that's who is behind the door.

"Did he finally find me and sent bots to do the dirty work? Or is she still looking for me after all this time?" Jaxon asks himself while the bots still can't hear him. He shrugs it off as the door reaches a point where he can see a set of blasters pointing at him.

I guess the latter isn't as persistent as the former. He thinks to himself as he prepares for the first blast.

Merc and Green see a furry creature as the door opens. First his feet, then his armored pants, then the omni-wrench in his hands. When they see the wrench they open fire on the person behind the door. It's more of a cover fire as they retreat knowing that very few people with wrenches that size mean to greet.

Jaxon jumps over the blaster fire and saumersaults to the back wall of the elevator. He lands on the wall and uses it to propel himself forward over the blaster fire and behind the bots. He stands up straight and plants his wrench in the ground, both hands on the handle waiting for the bots to turn around.

Merc and Green are still firing on the elevator doors, with the smoke they can't tell if they're hitting anything, but they don't care. Merc holds up his hand when they're a good distance away.

"Do you think we got him?" Green asks.

"Ah no, I think you both missed your marks miserably." Jaxon says from behind them. He's leaning on his wrench with both arms.

"How the fuck!?" Merc exclaims aiming his blaster at Jaxon.

"Fire that and you both become scrap metal. Got it?" Jaxon says, pointing half of his wrench at them both. It has split into two halves of the original wrench and theirs a bolt in the center of the left one to lock it back into one whole wrench. Merc growls and Green seems to be shaking on the trigger. Then Merc lowers his blaster signaling for Green to do the same before he does something they regret.

"Good, now I'm gonna ask you nicely, if I don't like your answer, you're scrap metal. Got it?" Jaxon asks them keeping his blades pointed at them.

"Well get it over with already then. Sooner you ask the sooner we leave." Merc says aggravated.

"Alright then, names and who sent you?" Jaxon asks.

"What are you talking about? No one sent us we're traveling around for fun." Green says before Merc can say anything.

"Really Green, now he knows we don't have back up!" Merc exclaims.

"Whoops! Sorry Merc, didn't mean to do that. But seriously who-" they're disturbed by the clattering of the wrench halves hitting the ground.

"Merc...Green...is it...is it really you guys?" Jaxon asks. He walks over to Green and starts feeling the face plate and sensor.

"Do we know you?" Merc asks.

"Oh right, I took your core memories and replaced them with blank slates. Well my names Jaxon, I'm your builder, your A.I., battle protocols, heck even your names." Jaxon says recollecting himself.

"Well...I mean it's not unbelievable. After all Clank and AL found us in a junk pile still in mostly one piece. We could've belonged to someone else. But if so then why did you leave us behind and wipe our memories?" Green asks. Jaxon picks up his blades and puts them back together into his wrench.

"I couldn't risk Vox tracking you to capture me. So on the last day..."

 _Flashback six years ago._

 _Jaxon brings his wrench down on a drone and backflips over another competitor. He unhooks his blades and slashes the competitor's blaster arm. Jaxon stands over the competitor. He's wearing deep red and gold armor that is taller than he is at his tender age of eleven, it's plated old fashioned, the red overlapping the gold, that has an X pattern across the arms and back, and a bright blue X for a visor. Merc and Green are blasting drones away from Jaxon and his opponent._

 _"Jax finish it already man, we're running low on ammo and I don't think your 'fans' can wait much longer." Merc says switching blasters. Green switches to a rocket launcher and fires into a cluster of drones. Jaxon looks around and everyone is screaming for Jaxon to finish the job that being a gladiator in the Dreadzone requires. Jaxon looks at his wrench and puts it away. Instead he looks down at his hand through his visor and the pulsing X's stay a solid bright red, his hand is revealed by the pulling back armor, alight with fire. He kneels down next to the gladiator who is now struggling under restraints that were put on him by Green's support system._

 _"I'm sorry." Jaxon whispers as he touches the helmet. He and the crowd hears the screams of the gladiator as Jaxon's fire burns the helmet in seconds, and then the being within's face. Jaxon holds the gladiator down as he struggles and convulses in pain trying to pry Jaxon off. But his grip is too strong and a damaged arm does nothing more than bleed on Jaxon's armor. The body stops shortly after and the crowd is chanting louder than ever for Jaxon, Merc, and Green. Jaxon sighs and walks out the opening exit with Merc and Green following._

 _"Well well, if it isn't the crowd favorite. What's the matter kid, someone missed their nap?" Lone star taunts Jaxon by the exit. Jaxon wastes no time pinning him to the wall, twisting one arm behind his back and using his own weight to hold him._

 _"I'm not in the mood for your crap newbie. When you reach my level than you have the chance to brag, otherwise fuck off before I melt that pretty face of yours." Jaxon says before pushing off of him and continuing on his way. Lone star watches as Jaxon leaves holding his arm and blowing on it as the glow from the X's dulls back into timed pulses. Jaxon heads to the carrier and waits for Merc and Green to join him inside. He takes off his helmet when the door shuts._

 _"Ugh I hate this fucking place! I hate this suit! I hate this fucking ship!" Jaxon rants his armors flash getting brighter each time, blinding the entire cabin and drivers._

 _"Argh, Jax turn it down a bit, our sensors are gonna fry at this rate!" Green exclaims. Jaxon takes a few deep breaths, his armor dulling the lights back to simple pulses. Then a idea strikes him and he cracks a smile. Green and Merc look at each other worried about the smile that Jaxon has. Jaxon puts the helmet back on and can be heard sizzling inside as he turns up the heat, the X's getting brighter and brighter till the driver is blinded when he looks back inside the cabin._

 _He veers off course and crashes into a wall. Jaxon is holding on as the ship bounces off the wall and spins and bucks as its auto pilot tries to take control. Merc and Green are covering their sensors to keep from being blinded. But they aren't doing much else, there bodies being tossed through out the cabin._

 _A minute later Jaxon is climbing out of the rubble of the transport. The drivers seat and the entire front end of the cabin is crushed. Jaxon is holding two large globes in his hands._

 _"I'm sorry guys, I should've warned you. But it's too late now and I can't wait here or else Vox will catch me again. I hope you can forgive me one day." Jaxon says looking down at the fading lights of Merc and Green's visors. The crash has knocked them unconscious and immobilized. Jaxon cradles the globes in his hands as he hears more transports on the way to asses the damage and check for survivors. Looking back at Merc and Green Jaxon hops down from the wreckage and lands on a leaving junk ship. He burns the collar off and tosses it as the ship leaves the space station._

"I still regret leaving you guys since I didn't know what he would do to you. But it seems he didn't do anything bad. Took your legs but I can replace those. Actually I can rebuild you both if your OK with that." Jaxon says still standing between Merc and Green.

They look at each other and hover away some from Jaxon and closer together. They put an arm around each other and huddle together quickly to talk about there options.

"What do you think Green, should we trust him?" Merc asks.

"I don't know Merc, he seems to be telling the truth. And if it is true than he can give us information about before the junk heap, possibly fix us up. I say let's see what he can do for us, maybe get some dirt on him to escape with later." Green says. They turn back to Jaxon.

"OK we'll come with you for repairs and to see if your being honest. But after that we're gone kid." Merc says. Jaxon nods and leads them back the way he came from. He looks at the blast marks across the wall and sighs fearing the damage inside. Opening the elevator doors Jaxon sucks in a deep breath. Blast marks line the entire back wall and a few bounced onto the side walls.

"Oh Rachel is gonna kill us when she sees this." Jaxon says as they all walk into the elevator.

"Who's Rachel, your girlfriend?" They both ask. Jaxon stumbles almost hitting the wrong button on the elevator.

"What no!? She's your older sister." Jaxon says as the doors close and the elevator drops fast, fast enough that his feet are almost off the ground, but still calm enough that his feet aren't.

They reach the landing and the doors open. Merc and Green come out massaging their hands because they had to hold on to the side bars to keep from hitting the roof. Jaxon walks out and hangs his sweater and omni-wrench on the wall that he grabbed it from and plops down on the chair in front of the console. Rachel's face appears on the screen behind him with an aggravated look.

"Jaxon, I know I don't have much right to complain, and I don't usually, but what the hell are you doing bringing two strange battle bots into our home?" Rachel asks him, her tone intensifying the angry look on her face.

"Oh relax Rach these two are friends. Actually they're more than that for you. And they've agreed to hear out something's from me along with a few repairs for them. So contact the shop let them know I'm gonna be out for a couple days. They have all the gear and if I'm personally needed then I'll come in. But that's only if it's really messy." Jaxon says getting up and stretching real quick. He turns towards the door he was looking at before and starts walking towards it.

"Well this is good and bad for us." He says.

"How so?" Rachel, Merc, and Green ask.

"The good news is we got two new recruits for the team. The bad news is if these two found us, so can everyone else." Jaxon says, looking directly at Rachel. Merc and Green are confused but Rachel nods and the screen starts the decryption again at a faster rate.

"Why's that so bad?" Green asks.

"Because of what's after me. It's dark, it's evil, and it will do anything to get at me. It's why I ran and have been in hiding for so long." Jaxon says opening the door. A pure bright light flashes and blinds Merc and Green shortly. Jaxon puts on Ski goggles that change from clear to black tint.

"Come on I'll work on your repairs and we can chat about what we've been up to for the past couple of years." Jaxon says waving them forward. The door shuts as they all enter the room.

 **Drak: hey folks welcome back. Sorry about last time. I have a sensitivity about being compared to small creatures cause of my height since I'm a dragon. But Ratchets fine, I didn't cook him or anything...Yet... So anyway now is Jaxon and Rachel's turn for interviews.**

 **Jaxon: Try to keep it clean folks. I am not done with my growth spurt and am still a teenager. Hormones are gonna be the end of me some day at this rate.**

 **Rachel: at least you don't have to worry about dealing with two little brothers now. I can't believe you made me a family, that's just rude to do without my knowledge or consent.**

 **Jaxon: Well did you expect me to die because I had no one watching my back?**

 **Rachel: No but...**

 **Jaxon: 'sigh' look just be happy Ray, at least you didn't end up like them and nearly scrapped.**

 **Rachel: looks at Jaxon with a somewhat sad look**

 **Merc: Robotic head comes around the corner. "Someone talkin bout us?"**

 **Jaxon: N... Where's your brother?**

 **Merc: ..." Turns back and can be heard screaming to abort.**

 **Jaxon: Chases after Merc and Green.**

 **Rachel: giggles a little listening to them running and screaming.**

 **Drak: stares at the exit "Oh jeez, well at least we have them here. They will answer any question they can folks so feel free to leave them in the comments. They'll get back to you as soon as they can.**

 **Kate: so please leave questions or comments. Anything really to help us fix this. Till then-**

 _ **Drak and Kate: Remember to keep the balance!**_


End file.
